halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rank (Halo: Reach)
What the hell? You buy ranks? O.o Matt 2108 00:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, you rank up whenever you earn the given number of credits shown. And please avoid using informal language and smileys on talk pages. Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Name Change This is a proposal to change the name of this page - 'Rank (Halo: Reach)' sounds very vague. --Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :What would you change it to? Something like Halo: Reach Multiplayer Rank doesn't seem necessary. X Wing 08:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not "Ranking System" instead? "Rank" could be anything from the military designation to sales figures to Xbox Live total player standings. :I'm fairly certain that the military population of Reach did not have specific ranks. And I don't think that anyone would type in Rank in a Halo game looking for sales figures or total player standings. I disagree with any name change, the current one is fine. X Wing 03:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) XP wrong To get from Warrant officer grade 3 to Captain it takes 66,000 XP. I took a screenshot of my rank on bungie.net: http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/9982/warrantiiitocaptain.png I didn't look below the warrant officer ranks but I believe to get to grade 1, 2, and 3 the XP listed is correct. Edits We need a confirmed list of all of the ranks and the cR required to get them and a protection on this page. It keeps getting editted incorrectly. X Wing 21:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) As it is now appears to be the correct credit amounts and locations. The pattern is that the grade 3 rank takes twice as much cR as the other grades of the same rank. Dmoney3788 15:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Bold Why is Captain Grade 1 written in bolded font? Alex T Snow 13:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How does it work with cR? It's mentioned that spending cR in Halo Reach doesn't decrease your cR, but there's still one thing that isn't elaborated. For example, say you're between the ranks of Corporal Grade 1 and Sergeant. You have enough cR to get a new Firefight voice. If you purchase one, and your cR goes down, do you have to earn it back in addition to your remaining progress before reaching Sergeant (heck, even if you reach 0 cR, do you still have the same rank and have to earn 20,000 cR before advancing in rank?) Or is there somewhere that saves your "Total cR earned of all time" and uses that to advance ranks? :The spending of cR does not affect your rank progress. SPARTAN-177 01:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, your Rank is based on the cumulative credits earned. If you earned 100,000 credits, and you spend 50,000 on an armor piece, then you only have 50,000 cR left to spend. However, you still have a cumulative earned total of 100,000 cR. Rank Locked at Lt. Colonel Grade 3 According to HBO, Bungie has locked the current rank at Lieutenant Colonel Grade 3, meaning you can't advance past that rank at the moment. Any ideas as to why they'd do that? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 01:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well there's no doubt in my mind that their going to release some map pack for reach so I would guess that they are resricting it till they release them, maybe for achievements? Azreal-of-skyrim 09:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Bungie only Rank? John Yautja 02:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :So modders can't get the "Inheritor" Rank on LIVE, only Local. Like this guy. What hapens when you reach Lt. Colonel G3? Stneojimmy 08:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :I'm at Lt. Colonel. When I max out Lt. Colonel grade 3 probably sometime this week I can take screenshots, unless someone else is already maxed rank? Also, there's some armor that requires a 'commander' level to unlock, like the EVA C and pilot helmets, for example. I haven't seen any that requires a regular Colonel to unlock yet, perhaps there is no regular colonel rank or simply that nothing unlocks at the regular colonel rank. : :(^please sign your edits...^) Gold visor unlocks at the Colonel Rank. Maybe they are changing the cR needed to advance to the next rank and when armor is unlocked. I doubt they would be adding more armor, as they would have to release a 10-100 MB patch. Stneojimmy 11:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry I'm a noob when it comes to wiki pages =D. I did just see that the gold visor requires the rank of colonel. So we know of colonel (and probably grades 1-3 with that) as well as commander and the probable 1-3 grades with it as well beyond the rank of Lt. Colonel. Dmoney3788 15:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok I've just reached Lt. Colonel grade 3 and any cR you gain once you get to the level does not contribute towards maxing out the rank. So I would imagine that once they increase the rank limit you will need to get the full required cR to get to the next level. I will try to play offline a bit and see what happens. Dmoney3788 16:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/1027/reachmaxrank.png : :It appears that whatever credits you earn while you are at the max rank contributes to leveling you up during offline play. And offline, the Next rank after Lt. Colonel grade 3 is indeed Commander and not Colonel.Dmoney3788 17:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : new ranks i know, there will be new ranks released in some time. are there going to be onlocked online or is there a new special game edition for this? cause i don´t have xbox live and it will be very annoying when i can´t get this new ranks Skullbreakr 18:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) they are going to realese it in either a free dlc or on an update which only xbox live users can haveJoey07141 20:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a load of bullshite. On LIVE you can't get past Lt Colonel. Offline you can. There aren't new ranks, just some are locked online. Stneojimmy 11:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Thats shit, i dont have live so i dont can get the new ranks. i´ve heard, that you unlock emiles eva © helmet when you get commander rank. i love this helmet but i can´t get it!?!?!??!? damn shit!!! Skullbreakr 12:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : : You Sir, are an idiot. If you are offline, you can get all the ranks, up in till "Inhertior". Stneojimmy 13:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :But why there is max rank at lt.colonel grade 3? and don´t call me idiot, some people dont play so much Demotion?! Ok, what I'm asking has to do with the system in place that demotes you to an appropriate grade if you did alot of your leveling off-line. Does this also affect your armor? I mean if my avatar is wearing stuff I could only get from being a Captain and then when I go back online, will I no longer be able to access it despite having already unlocked it? Would my Elite skin go back to being a minor despite playing my ass off to unlock the Zealot?--For the Swarm! 02:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it will. My advice is to get the Lt. Colonel rank and buy something that requires it to get the "Make it Rain" achievement before you connect to LIVE because it takes alot longer once you do so. Everyone that played Reach on LIVE before the release date was demoted for "balancing issues". A load of cow-dung really. Stneojimmy 03:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's...That's BS! I mean on LIVE or not, the players are still putting a good deal of work into raising their rank. Can they not think of a better system other than zeroing a player's work? I mean shit, I haven't even made it to Captain and now I'm really thinking about not going onto Live if all my playing is going to be for nought. Balance issues. What balance issues? All the Armor permutations are simply cosmetic changes.--For the Swarm! 07:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it takes more work (and real money!) in Multiplayer Matchmaking than playing campaign and Firefight over and over. I'm interested in how many cR you get for say finishing the first mission on Normal, that would take about 20 minutes. Beacuse you earn typically 900 cR per 10 minute MMM game, and 1000 cR per Solo MM Firefight. Probably the main reason way Bungie demote is because modders and hackers can change their rank to whatever while off-line, and then that wouldn't be fair. How would you feel after playing 500+ Matchmade games and a modder hasn't even played one and he is a higher rank with costier armor? How can Bungie tell the difference between a campaign addict and someone with a data transfer cable? Stneojimmy 11:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::One thing I must note that if someone goes from being off-line to being on-line, they're paying to play as well. They'll have already paid 60+ dollars for their game as well as the XboxLIVE fee when they go online. Besides, why should such restrictions be imposed in the first place? it's not as if the people who love to play multiplayer can't play through campaign or do firefights. Everyone can go offline and earn points, so why punish those who wander onto LIVE wanting to play with others. Way to encourage people to play online. Why make a credit system that's in both offline and online play that unlocks armor and rank and yet only online counts?--For the Swarm! 02:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::A better question is why punish the majority for the antics of a few.--For the Swarm! 12:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::A better solution is after having demoted them, despite them having worked for their rank, have the armor and stuff unlock at a slightly faster rate until they reach their former rank, where it slows down again.--For the Swarm! 12:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::A better solution is for Bungie to not worry their Nazi asses off over it. What does it matter to them or any other player what game mode a particular individual plays to rank up? Some, (myself included) don't particlarly enjoy playing with other people online as much as they like playing through single-player modes, so why punish someone who has put as much time into the game ranking up that way, as someone who has drudged through a bunch of online multiplayer? Why reset everything they've done? It makes no sense, except to showcase how much of a anal-retentive control-freak collective Bungie's become when they have to micromanage something so trivial and piddling as to how and whether or not a player can unlock a cosmetic change that doesn't disrupt gameplay or balance in the slightest. Given all that however, I can still understand them screwing the pooch, a bit, since this is the first time Bungie's ever tried to implement a "CoD Challenge"-esque/point-buy system in anything they've done; watching them try this (among other aspects of their gamemaking as well) is like watching a young child riding a bike for the first time - they can start going, but they're not particlarly skilled at it, are going to have some growing pains related to the issue, and might not come to the most graceful conclusion. Given that this is Bungie's last hurrah, this is a hell of way to go out with the fans. The numbers of online players are already middling at best; they're not doing anything to help themselves. -- User:Griever0311 ::::Nice to know I'm not the only one peeved at this. I rarely play on Live, but I do occasionally like to venture on to re-sharpen my skills occasionally and I'd kinda like to be able to use the armor I unlocked on THEIR TERMS and not to be stuck in some de-personalized armor. Does anyone know if this crosses over into single play? If you're not online, does these dumb restrictions remain? Does this also apply to online coop?--For the Swarm! 18:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Supposedly there are no offline rank restrictions. So once I get Lt. Colonel Grade 3 maxed out I'm gonna go offline and see if I can rank beyond it and post pics of the rank. Currently I need around 120k cR to get to that point. 30k to get to Lt. Colonel grade 2, 30k to get to Lt. Colonel grade 3, and most likely 60k to max out Lt. Colonel grade 3. Dmoney3788 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Also the ultimate dick move comes from the fact is there's in-game armor that can't be unlocked without Halo Waypoint. So log on, get rank zeroed, and now you're even farther from those pieces. Class act, Bungie. Thanks for the carrot-on-a-stick routine.--For the Swarm! 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) So does that mean that once you go online, your rank will go down, but offline it'll be back up again? -Hahap 06:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait seriously? Do they actually get rid of everything and put you back to zero? I was under the impression that they just looked at your total credits and sent you back down to the rank that fits that amount online--Soul reaper 12:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Elite Armor with New Ranks? I read on the Halo: Reach rank page about how they'd up the rank cap, does this mean that new Sangheli armors could be unlocked when they do? Right now we've got Field Marshall, a pretty impressive rank, and it looks sick, but I was hoping for some more recognized (did I spell that right?) armor such as Honor Guard or Councilor. Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? BruteWithASpear 12:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally the sources section I was trying to add a link to the sources, but couldn't get it to follow the proper bulleted format and somehow I killed the original source. Anyway, the source I was trying to add was this: http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=faq&cid=28756 The source that asploded was this: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=28836 My bad, I thought the editing was a little more straightforward than it appears to be. Dmoney3788 15:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) List order Uhm, was looking at the last ranks listed, and Colonel comes after Commander, just got to Commander Grade 3, and it's showing Colonel next, hope that helps! Sicarius-X 21:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I thought the level cap was Lt. Col. Grade 3? Matt 2108 21:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :No cap for offline, never really got hooked on online multiplayer, heh. Sicarius-X 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay guys, got it, It's Lt. Colonel, Commander, Colonel, Brigadier then General, just got to Colonel and got the Gungnir helmet showing up for Brigadier. Sicarius-X 12:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :I can confirm that Commander comes after Lt. Colonel as I just reached Lt. Colonel grade 3 online, and then switched to offline play to see my progress bar going towards Commander. On a side note, how exactly do you earn credits offline because I switched to a campaign game with scoring enabled and recieved no credits for any of my kills. Dmoney3788 17:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :The higher the rank you are the more creds you get, Firefight and making kickass Forge levels get me 11k now that I'm colonel, Sicarius-X 00:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Next is Commander, not Colonel Anyone who is Grade 3 simply play offline, you're instantly promoted to Commander. That is pretty irifutable evidence as to what the next rank is. X Wing 15:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you get to keep your rank offline to online once the cap is lifted??? also, the forge thing offline, will it go back to giving you 10 credits per minute if you arent online? Woohooyeee 11:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC)